


Вдох-выдох

by Tounezz



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Slurs, Teen Angst, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Странный это разговор. Пожалуй, самый длинный и откровенный из тех, что Крейг имел с другим человеческим существом за последние… когда-либо. Особенно странным кажется то, что его собеседником оказывается Твик, с которым он толком не разговаривал с четвертого класса.





	

\- Мистер Такер?  
Доктор Гордон, школьный психолог, в нетерпении щелкает пальцами у лица Крейга. У него нет на это времени - объясняет он со вздохом. Ему надоели инциденты с участием Крейга Такера. Того самого, что прописался в его кабинете, увешанном мотивационными постерами, с тех пор, как перешел в старшие классы. Того самого, что не мог и дня провести в школе без того, чтобы влезть в драку или послать кого-нибудь из учителей. Того самого, который отказывался от терапии и молчал, молчал и молчал, вновь и вновь оказываясь в кабинете с котятами, жабами и цаплями.  
У Крейга разбита губа, сочится кровью нос и трещит голова, и ему меньше всего на свете хочется выслушивать нотации. Он посылает в урну последнюю салфетку из пайка, выданного медсестрой, утирается рукавом и поднимает на психолога свой самый отмороженный взгляд.  
Доктор Гордон ничем не напоминает мистера Маки, к которому Крейга регулярно отправляли в начальной школе, но толку от него примерно столько же. Доктору Гордону плевать, что на этот раз не Крейг начал драку. Что это его хотели побить – и побили. А он защищался, до последнего сдерживаясь, пока Картман не пнул его по почкам. В школе все успешно игнорировали издевательства над учениками. Крейг прекрасно это знал – прежде он сам частенько до кого-нибудь докапывался, и в большинстве случаев это сходило ему с рук. Должно быть, подоспело кармическое наказание.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе порой нелегко приходится, - улыбается доктор Гордон, включая хорошего копа, - и я хочу тебе помочь…  
Крейг напрягается, потому что обычно это значит, что люди хотят помочь только себе - вне зависимости от того, чего хочешь ты.  
\- … поэтому я порекомендую твоим родителям обратиться к психотерапевту.  
Бинго.  
\- Удачи. Моим предкам это не по карману, - усмехается Крейг. «К тому же, им плевать», - добавляет он про себя.  
\- Я не так выразился, очевидно, - в свою очередь скалится доктор Гордон. - С твоим поведением единственный способ избежать исключения – это согласиться на терапию. Да, и придется отстранить тебя на месяц от футбола. Сезон закончился, так что команда без тебя не пострадает.  
Бинго, блядь, дубль два.  
Когда Крейг захлопывает за собой дверь, пнув ее напоследок, ожидающие своей очереди Эрик Картман, Кенни Маккормик и еще один неандерталец по имени Зак провожают его ненавидящим взглядом.  
Снаружи Крейга ждет Клайд с курткой и рюкзаком. Он улыбается, протягивая Крейгу его вещи, но у того не выходит из головы момент, когда вместо того, чтобы изменить расстановку сил, Донован струсил и побежал звать кого-нибудь из учителей.  
Крейг на ходу накидывает куртку и набрасывает рюкзак на плечо. Клайд почти бежит за ним.  
\- Чувак! Что сказал Гондон? Неужто не оставил после занятий? А Эрик? Его-то наказали? Классно ты ему вмазал! Эй, чувак! Чувак?  
Крейг не отвечает, мрачно размышляя, как скоро распространятся слухи. Он закуривает, хотя обещал себе бросить, и жадно глотает дым. Он, черт возьми, был так осторожен. Приставал к Бебе. Травил непотребные байки про телок. Первым уходил из раздевалки, а в общей душевой смотрел строго прямо, как лошадь в шорах. Надо же было чертовому Маршу надеть эти блядские синие трусишки и вертеть задницей, вскочив на скамейку после тренировки, а чертовому Заку – заметить, как Крейг пялится на это шоу широко раскрытыми глазами, едва не капая слюной, и сказать об этом чертовому Картману. Не то, чтобы он хотел трахнуть Стэна, но задница у него и правда классная.  
\- Нормально. Отделался малой кровью,- наконец роняет Крейг, и Клайд сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.  
Может, исключение не самый худший вариант. Не придется каждый день видеть эти рожи. И задницы.

Записку от психолога Крейг по привычке теряет, но он прекрасно знает, что школьная администрация давно освоила электронную почту, смс, секретные разработки ФБР и телепатию. Поэтому он не удивляется тому, что дома его уже ждет взбучка.  
Родители применяют классическую тактику: отец натужно орет что-то про колледж, выпучив красные глаза, мать пытается его увещевать и плачет, вслух вопрошая, что же она сделала не так. Крейг чувствует себя засранцем, но ровно до тех пор, пока она не достает телефонную книгу.  
\- Я позвоню кому-нибудь из родителей. Может, они порекомендуют какого-нибудь бесплатного врача,- всхлипывает мать.  
\- Отлично, а то еще не все знают!- орет Крейг, пиная безвинный холодильник.  
Вечер заканчивается четырьмя парами средних пальцев, направленных друг на друга на манер кольтов в старом вестерне. Руби крепко берет его за руку и уводит наверх, как маленького.

На следующее утро вместо первого урока (если подумать, тут есть свои плюсы) Крейг сидит на неудобном пластиковом стуле напротив терапевта, который скорее смахивает на практиканта из третьесортного колледжа. Он неуверенно расспрашивает Крейга о его семье, и тот рассказывает почти правду. Опуская неприятную привычку отца чесать об него кулаки. Каким бы козлом он ни был, он никогда не трогал Руби, к тому же Крейгу не хочется натравливать на папашу социальные службы – это здорово снизило бы баланс его карманного счета.  
Когда спустя отпущенные сорок пять минут Такер покидает исповедальню, он натыкается на то, к чему совсем не готов. Из соседнего кабинета выходит не кто иной, как Твик. Крейг замирает, как олень, учуявший хищника, и пытается ретироваться обратно, но следующая пациентка опережает его и захлопывает дверь. Твик поднимает голову на грохот, и они неизбежно встречаются глазами.  
Твик вежливо улыбается, как будто это самая нормальная ситуация на свете. Впрочем, для него, возможно, так и есть. Это же Твик-фрик, мать его. Где ж еще ему быть, кроме как здесь.  
\- Я э-э-э… зашел за брошюрой про безопасный секс, - бормочет Крейг, разглядывая свои разъебанные кроссовки и аккуратные твиковы ботинки. Идиот. Какого черта он заговорил о сексе?  
\- Конечно, - кивает Твик и выглядит при этом совершенно серьезно.  
Решив соблюсти приличия, он делает пару робких шагов навстречу Крейгу. Маленькая приемная не рассчитана на третий шаг, и они в нерешительности стоят почти нос к носу. Твик смотрит на разбитую губу Крейга и его нос, залепленный пластырем, но ничего не спрашивает. Крейг думает, что давно не видел его так близко, несмотря на то, что они посещали одни и те же занятия, а когда-то и вовсе были друзьями. Они давно не общались. Последний полноценный разговор у него с Твиком состоялся, кажется, года два назад, когда они были партнерами по лабораторке. Впрочем, Крейгу тогда постоянно приходилось сбегать на тренировки, и Твик почти все сделал сам.  
\- Тебя подвезти до школы? - неуверенно спрашивает Крейг, не зная, как еще прервать неловкую тишину, и очень надеясь на отказ.  
\- Если тебе нетрудно, - пожимает плечами Твик, и Крейг мысленно дает себе оплеуху. - Только – а! – возьму кофе.  
Он ждет в машине, пока Твик выцеживает из автомата в приемной два стакана неубедительной жижи. Первую порцию он уничтожает еще на парковке, а о вторую греет руки, устроившись на переднем сиденье побитого крейгова «шевроле».  
Крейг выбирает длинную дорогу до школы, на которой по утрам слабое движение, и Твик волнуется, что опоздает на урок.  
\- На Пайн-стрит ремонт, - врет Крейг, - так что там мы бы в любом случае не проехали.  
Твик, кажется, удовлетворяется этим ответом и присасывается к своему кофе. Такер останавливается по сигналу светофора и исподволь рассматривает Твика. Не очень-то он и изменился. Подтянулся и окреп, пожалуй, но остался таким же растрепанным, бледным, с кругами под глазами, левое веко дергается, сгорбленная спина, длинные нервные пальцы. И пунцовые от горячего кофе губы.  
Крейг нервно барабанит по рулю и решается:  
\- Хочешь спросить, что я действительно там делал?  
Твик почти испуганно отрывается от полупустого стакана и недоуменно смотрит на Крейга.  
\- Н-нет. А ты… хочешь поделиться?  
Крейг неопределенно хмыкает.  
\- Ладно, забили. Только чтоб никому не проболтался, лады? Прибью ведь нафиг.  
\- В этом – а! – нет ничего постыдного, Такер!- неожиданно зло восклицает Твик, дернувшись на середине предложения.  
Загорается зеленый.  
\- Для тебя, может, и нет, - хмуро отвечает Крейг. Он вдавливает ступню в педаль газа так резко, что Твика отбрасывает на сиденье, и он проливает на рубашку оставшиеся полстакана кофе.  
\- А-а-а, черт, твою мать! Господи!  
Твик шипит от боли, и Крейга прожигает чувство вины. Он быстро съезжает на обочину и глушит мотор. Твик пытается расстегнуть рубашку, но пальцы – длинные и нервные – его не слушаются.  
\- Чувак, прости, я не хотел! - бормочет Крейг. - Я сейчас…  
Он выскакивает из машины и зачерпывает в ладонь снег, который не тает в этом чертовом городке до самого мая. Вернувшись, быстро расстегивает рубашку Твика и прикладывает снег к его груди. Через пару секунд Твика перестает трясти от боли, и он перехватывает у Крейга подтаявший комок. Он скользит им по коже, и Крейг, развалившись на сиденье, бездумно рассматривает его. Неприлично низко сидящие джинсы, светлую дорожку волос, густеющую ближе к резинке торчащих из-под джинсов трусов; вздымающийся и опадающий впалый живот, наметившийся пресс, покрытый каплями воды; и затвердевшие от холода темные соски. Он поспешно отворачивается, но все равно видит отражение Твика в боковом зеркале.  
\- Извини, - повторяет он. - И за то, что сказал, и за то, что обжег. Я кретин.  
В зеркале он видит, как Твик закусывает нижнюю губу и чуть улыбается.  
\- Тебе точно н-нужна терапия, парень…  
Крейг одалживает Твику футболку, найденную на заднем сиденье, и, как ни странно, чистую. Залитая кофе зеленая рубашка, которую Крейг обещает постирать, занимает ее место между коробкой от сэндвича и хоккейной клюшкой Крейга. Твик надевает футболку и рассматривает изображение на груди.  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь – а! – «Клэш».  
Крейг пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне нравится старый панк. Куда круче, чем то, что сейчас этим словом называется.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Тогда оставь ее себе.  
\- Она м-мне велика.  
\- Тебе идет, - бормочет Крейг и заводит машину.

Картмана нет в школе, и Крейг выдыхает свободнее. Не то, чтобы он боялся жиртреста. Просто вчера они здорово друг друга отколошматили и много чего наговорили, а от этого мстительного психа никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Вот уж кому точно нужно к мозгоправу.  
Кенни не достает его – то ли потому, что, скорее всего, не справится с ним в одиночку, то ли его участие в подлом нападении на Крейга было вынужденным. Крейг ставит на второе. Маккормик часто оказывается должен Картману, а тот любит получать долги услугами.  
Дома он вспоминает о рубашке Твика и решает постирать ее, но загружать машинку одной вещью тупо, и он стирает вместе с ней свою одежду, скопившуюся в корзине с прошлой недели. Руби удивленно заглядывает в подвал, когда замечает, что он освещен, и слышит шум стиральной машины.  
\- Что, блядь? Мне уже носить нечего, – бурчит Крейг в ответ на ее появление.  
\- Я вижу, первый сеанс пошел тебе на пользу, придурок, - смеется она, и Крейг привычно показывает ей средний палец. Она отвечает тем же и исчезает, посмеиваясь.

За обедом отец говорит, что раз уж Крейга вышвырнули из команды, он может заняться чем-то полезным. Как выясняется часом позже, под «полезным» он понимает упаковку продуктов в бакалее, где Крейг убивает почти все следующие выходные. Больше всего его бесит то, что в магазин постоянно забегают его чертовы одноклассники, которые не упускают случая повеселиться за счет Крейга. Он ожесточенно вдавливает в уши наушники с самой мрачной и агрессивной музыкой, которая водится в его плеере, рискуя что-нибудь себе повредить, и сосредотачивается на летящих в него полуфабрикатах, чипсах и овощах.  
Ближе к вечеру, подняв глаза от четырех пакетов с джанк-фудом, он видит поганую жирную рожу Картмана, который тут же выхватывает из первого попавшегося под руку пакета шоколадный батончик и принимается его жевать. У него фиолетовый фингал на пол-лица, и Крейг против воли расплывается в ласковой улыбке, вспоминая, каким образом жиртрест его схлопотал.  
\- Такер, - цедит он.  
\- И тебя туда же,- отвечает Крейг, не отрываясь от сортировки.  
Эрик фальшиво вздыхает, облокачиваясь на лоток для мелочи, который отчетливо трещит.  
\- Крейг, я ведь всего лишь хочу извиниться. Закопать топор войны, так сказать. Так вот, мне очень, очень жаль…  
\- Иди на хуй, Картман,- бормочет Крейг, и кассир – Ронда – оборачивается на них с негодованием,- Нахрен мне не сдались твои извинения.  
\- … мне очень жаль, что ты драный педрила, Крейг,- громко продолжает Картман, скалясь. - И что у тебя стоит на Стэна. Он-то нормальный мужик, так что у тебя нет шансов. Ах, мне очень, очень жаль, Крейг…  
Крейг бросает работу и срывает плеер, готовый вцепиться Картману в глотку, но его опережает один из охранников – здоровый бритоголовый громила.  
\- Сэр, - спокойно говорит он, грозно возвышаясь над Картманом на полфута и поигрывая внушительными бицепсами, натягивающими рукава униформы так, что они едва не трещат, - мы не позволяем так разговаривать с сотрудниками. Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение.  
Картман орет что-то про права клиентов и требует менеджера, размахивая своими пакетами, но Лу (так написано на его бейдже) все равно выставляет его. Крейг бормочет что-то вроде «спасибо». Лу улыбается, и Крейг вспоминает, что видел его раньше в клубе, куда он наведывался пару раз, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Когда кончается смена, Крейг покупает ему упаковку пива, предъявив фальшивые права, и оставляет ее в шкафчике Лу в подсобке магазина.  
Отец чертовски доволен, когда Крейг возвращается измотанным и мрачным.  
\- Понял, что такое тупая работа? - спрашивает он, вгрызаясь в жесткий стейк. - Этим и будешь заниматься, если вылетишь из нормальной школы и не попадешь в колледж.  
\- А где ты видел нормальную школу в Сауз Парке? - интересуется Крейг.  
\- Поговори мне еще, засранец.  
Папаша делает вид, будто это воспитательная акция, но Крейг точно знает, что ему просто нужна половина крейговой выручки, которую он тут же конфискует, и сваливает в бар. Крейг бросает раздраженный взгляд на мать. Ему хочется спросить, какого хрена она живет с этим уебищем, но вместо этого он швыряет тарелку в мойку и отправляется к Токену – пить халявное японское пиво и играть в Плейстейшн.

Крейг почти не удивляется, когда в понедельник после школы снова сталкивается в клинике с Твиком.  
\- Я тебя не преследую, честно, - машет руками Твик.  
\- Верю,- ухмыляется Крейг. - Пошли, у меня твоя рубашка.  
Он нахлобучивает шапку перед выходом на улицу, но уже на полпути к машине, взмокнув, с остервенением ее срывает. Солнце все еще садится чертовски рано, но воздух уже сочится густым запахом влажной почвы и сладким - перегнившей листвы, освободившейся из-под снега и нагретой за день. Крейг копается в рюкзаке и вручает Твику его рубашку – помятую, но, несомненно, чистую.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Твик. - Только я – а! – не взял твою футболку! Извини.  
\- Я тебе ее подарил, помнишь?  
\- Точно, - кивает Твик.  
\- Ты… домой собираешься? - спрашивает Крейг, размышляя, будет ли эта неловкая ситуация повторяться каждую неделю, пока не закончится его вынужденное лечение.  
Твик мотает головой.  
\- Я думал пойти – а! – в кино.  
\- С девчонкой? - зачем-то спрашивает Крейг. Неужели у этого чудика есть девушка?  
\- Э-э-э… нет, - смущенно отвечает Твик. - Я обычно хожу в кино – а! – один. Так спокойнее.  
\- Ясно, - тянет Крейг.  
\- М-может, хочешь – а! – присоединиться? Фильм хороший.  
Крейг не очень понимает, зачем соглашается. Возможно, потому что ему нечем заняться – Клайд еще не вернулся из Флориды, где гостил у бабки; а Токен занимался с репетитором.  
Фильм называется «Хорошо быть тихоней», и Твик успел посмотреть его уже три раза. Крейг покупает ведро попкорна на остатки воскресной выручки, а Твик берет свои обычные две огромных порции кофе и колу для Крейга. Это похоже на какое-то странное первое свидание, и Крейг не знает, как к этому относиться.  
«Тихоня» оказывается неплох. Он не похож на обычную жвачку, которая обычно добирается до кинотеатров в Сауз Парке, и у него отличный саундтрек. Но где-то на двадцатой минуте Крейг напрягается. Твик не говорил, что в этом фильме будут геи, и сердце Крейга начинает нервно колотиться, а ладони потеют. Твик продолжает смотреть, как ни в чем не бывало, опустошая запасы кофе, вслепую загребая попкорн и сталкиваясь с пальцами Крейга.  
\- Что ты нашел в этом фильме? - раздраженно спрашивает Крейг, когда они выходят из кинотеатра и идут к парковке. На улице холодно, темно, и снова валит снег. Гребаный Колорадо.  
\- Тебе – а! – не понравилось?  
\- Можно было обойтись без пидоров, - ворчит он.  
Этот чертов Брэд* будто списан с Крейга – та же позиция в команде, и, судя по описанию, его папаша подозрительно похож на Такера-старшего. И с ним случится то же самое, если он решится кому-то в чем-то признаться – отец изобьет его, Крейг пошлет своего пока несуществующего бойфренда и будет несчастен до конца своих дней.  
\- Идем. Я тебя подвезу, - говорит Крейг.  
\- Терапия на тебя хорошо действует. Мало того, что ты со мной – а! – тусуешься, так еще и до дома подвозишь, - смеется Твик.  
\- Ага, и на тебя тоже. У тебя чувство юмора прорезалсь.  
Твик нагибается за упавшим стаканчиком, и Крейг автоматически отмечает, что задница у него ничем не хуже, чем у Марша. Может, даже лучше.  
\- Жаль, что тебе не понравилось, - говорит Твик, пристегиваясь. - Я люблю фильмы про больных потерянных детишек. Чувствую себя – а! – не таким одиноким психом…  
\- Ты не псих.  
\- О, я – псих. У меня – а! – примерно миллион неврозов, - уверяет Твик, кутаясь в пальто.  
\- Печка паршиво греет, - у Крейга хреново выходит виноватый тон, и он добавляет. - Извини.  
Снег становится все гуще, и «дворники» не успевают расчищать лобовое стекло. Крейг снижает скорость до старушечьей и поворачивается к Твику:  
\- Можно вопрос?  
Твик смотрит на него почти испуганно, но кивает.  
\- Тебе помогает эта херня?  
\- Она снабжает меня – а! – колесами. К тому же, теперь я сам могу поставить диагноз кому угодно.  
\- Даже мне?  
\- Хочешь услышать мое мнение?  
\- Ну, радио в этой жестянке сломалось на прошлой неделе, и надо как-то развлечься. Валяй, Фрейд.  
Твик на секунду задумывается, теребя в руках ремень сумки.  
\- Окей. Я думаю, твой – а! – отец не очень хорошо с тобой обращается. Отсюда твоя агрессия. Поэтому ты лезешь в драки. И еще… ты никого – а! – не подпускаешь близко, потому что очень с-стараешься что-то скрыть ...  
Крейг натужно смеется, подавляя желание вцепиться в Твика и спросить, что ему известно.  
\- Папаша… понимаешь, он очень не хочет, чтобы я стал таким уебком, как он.  
\- Я думаю, ты тоже этого не хочешь?  
\- Ну да. Только он хочет, чтобы я разбогател, а он мог бы тянуть из меня бабло…  
Странный это разговор. Пожалуй, самый длинный и откровенный из тех, что Крейг имел с другим человеческим существом за последние… когда-либо. Особенно странным кажется то, что его собеседником оказывается Твик, с которым он толком не разговаривал с четвертого класса. Он лавирует между семейными джипами и вспоминает то время, когда они были друзьями. Твик ему нравился. Ему нравилось то, что они подружились таким странным образом - после того, как подрались. Вопреки всему ему нравились его дерганность и дурацкие фантазии про гномов. Твик всегда нравился ему больше, чем этот придурок Клайд или Токен, так почему они перестали быть друзьями? Ну да, Крейг стал подавать надежды в спорте, а Твик – тусоваться с непонятыми гениями и прочими креативными фриками на таблетках… Идиотская причина отказываться от друга. Чертова школа, где все делятся на группы.  
\- Ну, теперь ты обязан рассказать мне, что не так с тобой. Ты, конечно, всегда был дерганый, но я не знал, что ты ходишь к мозгоправам.  
Твик разворачивается к нему и некоторое время просто смотрит, дуя на руки. В салоне по-настоящему холодно, и Крейг обещает себе проверить термостат, фильтры и радиатор в ближайшее время.  
\- Крейг, у меня ОКР, паническое расстройство, дефицит внимания и периодические – а! – депрессии. Еще они все пытаются нащупать у меня – а! – биполярку, но никак не зафиксируют маниакальную стадию.  
\- Вау.  
Крейг не знает, что такое ОКР, но аббревиатуры не внушают ему доверия. Твик пожимает плечами, мол, ерунда в общем-то. Он вытаскивает из кармана мобильник и принимается копаться в нем, давая Крейгу понять, что разговор окончен. Сколько бы он ни пожимал плечами, разговаривать о своих заскоках ему наверняка неприятно и страшно. Крейг пытается представить себе, каково жить со всем этим дерьмом в голове, и в нем просыпается что-то вроде уважения к Твику.  
\- До следующего раза, - говорит Твик, вылезая из машины, когда Крейг останавливается у его дома, и это почему-то ни капли не раздражает.

Крейг отрабатывает свои четыре вечерних часа в супермаркете и возвращается к десяти в пустой дом. Мать на дежурстве, отец, скорее всего, в баре, а Руби никогда не упускает возможности пошляться где-то подольше с Карен Маккормик и Айком Брофловски, когда родителей нет дома. Он разогревает остатки магазинных макарон с сыром, крадет бутылку пива из папашиных запасов и идет наверх. Токен обещал прислать ему фотки с последней вечеринки, так что Крейг ложится на кровать с ноутбуком и открывает фейсбук.  
Когда он видит свою страницу, волосы у него на затылке встают дыбом, а по спине пробегает дрожь. Аватар заменен фотографией, где он полуголый, стоит, видимо, в раздевалке. А стена завалена изображениями многообразных членов и предложениями, которые сделали бы честь туалету в самом разнузданном гей-клубе. Крейг удаляет и удаляет сообщения, но им нет конца, в итоге он в бешенстве захлопывает ноутбук и швыряет его об стену. Вслед за ним летит все, до чего Крейг может дотянуться, пока силы не покидают его и он не сползает на пол.  
\- Крейг, какого хрена творится у тебя на… - в комнату влетает Руби и замирает, увидев, во что превратилась комната. Она опускается рядом с Крейгом и осторожно, двумя пальцами дотрагивается до его плеча – так прикасаются к собакам, которые слишком долго жили на улице и могли одичать. Но Крейг не отшатывается и не сбрасывает ее руку, и она обнимает его.  
\- Я педик, - отчаянно шепчет он ей в плечо. - Теперь все узнают, что я педик.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно говорит Руби, поглаживая его по спине. - Все нормально. Все хорошо.  
Она плачет, и Крейгу кажется, что он тоже плачет, но когда он поднимает руку к лицу, чтобы вытереть глаза, они оказываются сухими. Они сидят так около часа, а потом Руби скармливает ему пару таблеток успокоительного и, насколько это возможно, наводит порядок.  
\- Ложись спать. Я закрою твою страницу.  
Крейг заползает в кровать прямо в одежде и накрывается сверху одеялом.  
\- Спасибо, - бурчит он едва слышно.  
\- Иди на хуй, - привычно отзывается она, поднимая с пола на удивление целый ноутбук.

К счастью, у родителей нет фейсбука. Это единственная мысль, которая хоть немного утешает Крейга, когда он просыпается в шесть утра с дурной головой и отвратительным холодком в животе. Его страница закрыта от просмотра, но ее наверняка уже видела вся школа. На дисплее телефона светятся с полсотни непринятых звонков от Клайда, два – от Токена, и как ни странно, по одному от Твика и Кайла Брофловски. Сообщения он даже не открывает.  
Он выкуривает сигарету за сигаретой, пока его не начинает тошнить, и думает о том, чтобы заболеть или пойти сброситься с крыши, но потом вылезает из кровати и загоняет себя в душ.  
\- Ты не будешь бежать, Такер. Ты не трус. Будь мужиком, - повторяет он как мантру, пока его зубы не начинают клацать под потоком ледяной воды.

Идти по коридору в школе физически тяжело. Крейг вынужден прорываться сквозь слой ненависти, источаемой сверстниками. Парни и девчонки - знакомые и те, с кем он ни разу не перебросился и словом, смотрят на него с гадкими улыбками, а в спину несется «пидор» и «хуесос». Кто-то в толпе толкает его в плечо, и он едва не летит на пол.  
Крейг ускоряет шаг и сворачивает на полпути к классу в туалет на первом этаже. Тут давно не было ремонта: половина кабинок заколочена, нет горячей воды, а под ногами хрустит крошащийся кафель. Почти никто из парней сюда не заходит, разве что в случае крайней необходимости. Крейг полагает, что это как раз такой случай. Он открывает кран и плещет на разгоряченное лицо водой, вцепляется себе в волосы и пытается выровнять дыхание.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, блядь, возьми себя в руки… - повторяет он, но его преследует ощущение, что под ним нет пола, будто он летит вниз, и ему не за что ухватиться.  
Он пробует идиотские дыхательные упражнения, как советовал этот сосунок-доктор из клиники: вдох на семь, выдох на одиннадцать. Он пробует представить себя в идеальном месте, где нет всего этого дерьма – папаши, школы, боли и этого неправильного, дьявольского желания, что сжигает его изнутри и требует удовлетворения. Он пробует «найти свой центр», но твердая поверхность под ногами возвращается только тогда, когда он бьет кулаком по стене так, что сыплется штукатурка и отлетают две плитки.  
У его шкафчика ждут Токен и Клайд.  
\- Привет, - бросает он хрипло, и это «Привет» стоит ему титанических усилий.  
\- Чувак! - кричит Клайд, прежде чем Токен успевает дать ему упреждающий подзатыльник. – Что за хрень случилась с твоим фейсбуком? Ты что, гей?  
\- Клайд, кретин, заткнись, - спокойно говорит Токен. - Это просто дурацкая шутка. Наверняка Картман. Ты в порядке, парень? - спрашивает он, положив руку Крейгу на плечо.  
Крейг очень надеется, что Токен не станет спрашивать ничего напрямую, потому что если Клайда можно игнорировать сколько угодно, то с Токеном этот номер не пройдет.  
\- Ага, - выдавливает он, - Картман, блядь, труп.  
\- Чувак, тебе нельзя драться с Картманом, - пугается Клайд. - Тебя исключат!  
\- Я в курсе, Клайд. Эй, может, вы, придурки, отойдете? Мне нужны мои учебники.  
Токен с Клайдом переглядываются.  
\- Ну?  
Они расступаются, и знакомая дрожь пробегает по его позвоночнику. На шкафчике красуется огромный хуй и надпись "Такер - педрила", выведенные жирной красной краской. 

Твик не спускает с него встревоженного взгляда на сдвоенной алгебре, но Крейг выкидывает средний палец и отворачивается. Теренс Мефисто отодвигает свою парту как можно дальше от крейговой, и так же делает какая-то девчонка слева от него, имени которой Крейг даже не знает.  
В обед несколько человек пытаются поставить ему подножку в столовой, и его поднос едва доживает до стола. Токену пришлось уйти на тренировку по баскетболу, и их стол непривычно пуст. Крейг оглядывается в поисках Клайда и видит его за соседним столом вместе с Бебе, Стэном и Венди.  
\- Какого хрена, Клайд?- спрашивает Крейг вполголоса, встав прямо над ним.  
Донован прячет глаза в поднос, а Стэн качает головой:  
\- Клайд, не будь козлом. Крейг, если хочешь, можешь сесть с нами.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох-мать его-выдох.  
\- Да пошел ты, Марш! И ты, Клайд, тоже можешь идти нахуй и сдохнуть там.  
Клайд всхлипывает, но не двигается с места. Крейг садится на дальний конец скамьи и надевает наушники. Он механически сует в рот еду, но на вкус она как бумага.  
Неожиданно над столом нависает тень, и он поднимает глаза. Твик теребит в руках пакет с ланчем и очень нервно дышит:  
\- Можно – а! – с тобой?  
\- Отвали, Твик, - шипит он. - Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
\- А я - а! - все равно сяду, хочешь т-ты того или нет! - с неожиданным упорством говорит Твик.  
Он кладет пакет на стол и садится. Крейг пару секунд смотрит на то, как он разворачивает ланч и достает свои морковные палочки, потом пожимает плечами и снова принимается за безвкусную картошку.  
\- Эй, Крейг! Завел себе девку наконец? - кричит Фосси Макдональд, и ближайшие столы взрываются хохотом.  
\- Фосси, заткнись, я же ем, - ноет Билл Ален. - Фу, бля, как же теперь есть рядом с этими говномесами? Я сейчас сблюю…  
Крейг срывается с места, и в то же мгновение изо рта Билла вылетает его полупережеванный ланч - судя по отвратительному хрусту, вместе с парой зубов.  
\- Господи Боже! - вскрикивает Твик, опрокинув скамью. - Крейг!  
Билл ошарашенно смотрит на Крейга, ощупывая онемевшую челюсть.  
\- Драка! Драка!- кричат несколько человек, повскакав с мест.  
Земля снова уходит у Крейга из-под ног, и он хватается за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Твик поспешно огибает стол и пытается поддержать его, но тот вырывается и сбегает из столовой, пока никто не опомнился.  
Крейг не пытается избежать наказания. Он идет прямиком к директору Биггсу и во всем признается. Директор с постным лицом выслушивает его, устало трет виски и вызывает в кабинет доктора Гордона, который полощет Крейгу мозги, в ожидании, когда за ним приедет мать.  
Сначала она кричит на него, а потом плачет всю дорогу до дома. Крейгу приходится пересесть за руль. Ему очень хочется попросить у нее прощения за то, что он такой гребаный псих, и за все страдания, что причинил ей, но не может вымолвить ни слова.

Два дня проходят в каком-то оцепенении и отчаянной скуке. Родители конфискуют у него все средства связи с внешним миром, и отец беспрестанно говорит о военной академии. По вечерам они с Руби играют в шахматы, хотя оба паршиво помнят правила, и каждая партия заканчивается ссорой.  
На третий день его домашнего ареста вечером в гостиной раздается звонок. Мать берет трубку, слушает пару минут и зовет Крейга:  
-Сынок, послушай.  
Она включает спикерфон. На том конце оказывается Токен и, судя по крикам «дай трубку!», Клайд.  
\- Крейг, чувак, это офигенно!- кричит Токен, чего с ним не случается почти никогда. - Клайд, отвали, дай поговорить!  
\- Что, блин, офигенно, Токен? Что меня исключат и отправят в военную академию или в тюрьму, что почти одно и то же?  
\- Ты же ничего не знаешь. Это все Твик! Он гребаный гений! Картман докопался до него из-за тебя, и они подрались.  
Крейг мгновенно покрывается потом:  
\- Твик в порядке?!  
\- Да-да, слушай дальше…  
\- Отлично! - закатывает глаза Такер-старший. - Еще один дебошир! Кто этот малолетний преступник Твик, твой новый друг?  
\- Заткнись, Том, - говорит мать, и он, как ни странно, затихает.  
\- У тебя там что, вся семья?- удивляется Токен.  
\- Ага. Так что не стесняйся в выражениях.  
\- Так вот, когда их привели к Гордону, он потребовал директора Биггса и пригрозил подать на Картмана и Билла Аллена в суд за преследование на почве ненависти и подстрекательство, если тебя исключат. И на администрацию заодно – за то, что допустили такую х… дрянь в стенах школы. Официально все объявят на слушании, но это дело решенное. Отец Кайла согласился представлять дело в суде, если до него дойдет, так что…  
\- Отец Кайла, - механически повторяет Крейг. - А он как там оказался?  
\- А это уж спроси у Руби.  
\- Руби?  
\- Токен, мать твою! - рычит Руби, вскакивая с пола. - Какого хрена ты меня выдаешь?  
\- В общем, твоим родителям скоро позвонят, так что не буду занимать линию, - торопливо говорит Токен. - Хотя погоди, тут один придурок хочет попросить у тебя прощения.  
Клайд шумно дышит в трубку, и Крейг отключает громкую связь.  
\- Чувак, - бормочет Донован в нос, - чувак, мне так жаль. Я хреновый друг. Всегда был. Прости, что кинул тебя тогда в столовке. Я… я просто трус. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Если сможешь.  
\- Проехали, Клайд.  
\- Нет! Не проехали! Ты же мой лучший друг, а я…  
\- Я не злюсь, Клайд. Все нормально. Ты редкостный кретин, но я, правда, не злюсь.  
Клайд, всхлипывая, благодарит его, и Крейг вешает трубку.  
Он оглядывает свое семейство. Мать выглядит виноватой, отец – ошарашенным, а Руби улыбается.  
\- Погоди-ка, - медленно говорит Такер-старший. - О каком-таком… "преступлении на почве ненависти" толковал этот Токен? Ты же не черный! Даже за латиноса не сойдешь. Так какого?..  
У него такое комично-недоуменное лицо, будто он пытается сосчитать дважды два в уме, и Крейгу становится его почти жалко.  
Вдох-выдох.  
\- Я… гей, пап.  
Как только он произносит это, ему становится удивительно спокойно.  
\- Я гей, - повторяет он громче. - Эрик Картман прознал об этом, и меня не оставляли в покое в школе. Поэтому я побил его. Поэтому я ударил Билла Аллена. Поэтому мне было так паршиво.  
Он стоит очень прямо, хотя ему хочется по привычке сгорбиться, и смотрит отцу в глаза. Тот открывает и закрывает рот, садится на диван, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Но почему… почему ты ничего не сказал? - со слезами на глазах спрашивает мать. - Тебе было так плохо, и ты молчал?  
Крейг пожимает плечами.  
Томас Такер поднимает на сына голову и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Ты что, боялся, что я..  
\- Чего бы мне тебя бояться, старик? Я тебя сделаю одной левой, - фыркает Крейг, скрывая своим обычным тоном огромное облегчение, которое ощущает, когда встречается взглядом с отцом, и не видит ни ненависти, ни разочарования.  
В семье Такеров не принято обниматься. Вместо этого они посылают друг друга, и если честно, Крейга это вполне устраивает.

На часах уже далеко за полночь, когда Крейг наконец выбирается из дома и проходит пешком пару кварталов на восток. Это был чертовски утомительный день – звонки из школы, от одноклассников и родителей, непривычно разговорчивый папаша и «допрос» Руби.  
В Сауз Парке очередное похолодание, и он застегивает молнию куртки до подбородка, но все равно мерзнет. Он отлично помнит, где окно Твика. Оно выходит на задний двор и озеро, потому что озеро его всегда успокаивало. Крейг думает, не позвонить ли ему сперва, но решает поступить по старинке и набирает в ладонь несколько мелких камешков из полуоттаявшей клумбы миссис Твик.  
Окно открывается после второго броска, и из него высовывается растрепанная голова.  
\- Арх! Господи Боже, кто там?  
\- Это я, Твик. Можно подняться?  
Твик неуверенно теребит волосы и, наконец, отзывается:  
\- Возьми лестницу около крыльца.  
Лестница тяжелая, и Крейг наставляет себе полтора десятка заноз, но упрямо тащит ее к окну Твика и взбирается по ней наверх. Он спрыгивает в комнату, и Твик неуверенно отступает назад, будто боится, что Крейг явился, чтобы накостылять ему. На нем футболка Крейга с «Клэш» и пижамные штаны с каким-то дурацким рисунком. Он выглядит чертовски уютно.  
Крейг не знает, с чего начать, поэтому спрашивает в лоб:  
\- Зачем ты все это сделал?  
Твик пожимает плечами:  
\- Н-не знаю. Мне… мне не хотелось, чтобы тебя исключали! И мне все это надоело! Картман, и Билл, и – а! – Фосси… они задолбали всех в школе. И…  
\- И ты правда подрался с жиртрестом?  
\- Не знаю, что – а! – на меня нашло! Он обзывал тебя, и я дал ему в глаз!  
Твик смущенно замолкает, и между ними снова повисает тишина, но в ней нет ничего неловкого.  
\- Я гей, Твик,- говорит Крейг, глядя ему в глаза.  
Он ловит себя на том, что произносит это вслух уже в третий раз, и с каждым разом ему все легче, словно с этими словами из него выходят яд, желчь и страх.  
\- Я тоже.  
Это признание бьет Крейга под дых, и он опускается на кровать Твика:  
\- Это надо переварить…  
Твик садится рядом, вскакивает, снова садится. Он нервно теребит свою футболку, растягивая изображение Мика и Пола**.  
\- Ты не один такой – а! – знаешь ли! Баттерс, и Брэдли, и Кевин Столи…  
\- Чего? Так значит, стол «чудил» - это…  
\- Ну да. Гей-стол!  
Твик смеется. Крейг не уверен, что слышал прежде, чтобы он вот так громко и искренне смеялся. У него красивый смех. Звучит как эти штуковины, висящие над дверью в китайских лавках. Крейг присоединяется к нему.  
\- Видимо, когда меня «оправдают» на совете, мне придется сидеть там.  
\- С чего ты взял, что мы хотим – а! – сидеть с тобой? Ты зовешь нас чуди...  
Крейг целует его.  
В последнее время он делает много странных вещей, но эта кажется первой правильной. Твик издает удивленный «мфф!», весь сжимается и дрожит, но не отталкивает его. Через некоторое время его руки оказываются на спине Крейга, и он притягивает его ближе.  
\- Ты не против, что я больной на всю голову агрессивный психопат? - бормочет Крейг ему в шею спустя упоительные полминуты.  
\- А ты не против, что я – а! – дергаюсь, заикаюсь, постоянно что-то роняю и боюсь всего на свете? - отвечает вопросом Твик.  
\- Нет.  
\- И я – нет. Ты знал, что по мтв повторяют – а! – «Красного гонщика»?

Твик знает все фирменные фразы типа «Гони, Красный Гонщик!» и «Крутяк-ништяк». Они смотрят дурацкое японское шоу из детства, и Крейг не замечает, как засыпает. В постели Твика. Он просыпается среди ночи, когда из телевизора доносится только белый шум. Он весь обвит вокруг Твика – близко, жарко, уязвимо. Они лежат в одежде под покрывалом, и от обоих пахнет сном, потом, кофе и сигаретами. Крейгу кажется, будто он находится в каком-то коконе, свитом из тепла и покоя. Он умиротворенно вздыхает и еще крепче обнимает спящего Твика.  
Крейг Такер ни черта не смыслит в психотерапии, но ему кажется, что он, наконец, нашел свой центр. Что бы это не значило.

*Брэд – персонаж книги и фильма «Хорошо быть тихоней», латентный гей  
**Мик Джонс и Пол Симонон – музыканты группы The Clash


End file.
